1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating model, and in particular to a heat-dissipating model capable of conducting the heat generated by the heat source to a far place, so that it can be continuously operated at a lower temperature. As a result, the effect of heat conduction or dissipation can be improved and the life is extended.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development and progress of the information technology and the computer industry, the heat generated by the electronic elements (such as the central processing unit or memory) becomes larger but their size is much smaller and smaller. Therefore, in order to efficiently dissipate such a dense heat to the environment outside the system and maintain the elements to be operated under the allowable temperature, in most cases, the heat-dissipating model is formed of heat-dissipating pieces each having a larger area. Alternatively, the rotation speed of the heat-dissipating fan is increased, thereby to increase the efficiency in the heat dissipation. However, such manners cause more problems such as noise, weight, cost and complexity of the system. Therefore, the above-mentioned solutions are not good countermeasures for solving the problems in the heat dissipation of the electronic elements.
Further, the conventional projecting light is constituted of a reflecting cover having an insertion hole and a halogen bulb inserted in the insertion hole. Due to the high working temperature, short life and great electricity consumption of the halogen bulb, the halogen bulb is gradually replaced with a light-emitting unit formed by packaging light-emitting diodes (LED) and a circuit board. Although such kind of projecting light is energy-saving and long life, in practice, heat will be inevitably generated on the circuit board. In order to solve this problem, some manufacturers provide a plurality of heat-dissipating fins on the reflecting cover. With the heat conduction and heat dissipation of the material of the cover and the heat convection between temperature of the ambient air and that of the heat-dissipating fins, the heat can be dissipated to the outside. However, the heat conducted and dissipated to the outside by this heat-dissipating model is so limited that the light-emitting unit operates at a high-temperature environment for a long time, causing the reduction in the life greatly. Therefore, it is an important issue for those skilled in this art to provide a heat-dissipating model for the electronic elements and the LED projecting lamps.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.